


Sacrilege

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Male Aerith, Male Slash, My First Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The summers in Midgard were ridiculous, he was sure it had something to do with pollution. The young male had to shrug his shirt off when it became too much, he was already covered in dirt and sweat, but the male didn’t want to suffer from a heat stroke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoudiazZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/gifts).



> This was probably one of the hardest fanfictions I have ever had to write. I'm not really happy with how it turned out. But it was something that I had talked about doing for about a year now. It's done now and as they say practice makes perfect.

**Chapter 1**

Aerith sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The summers in Midgard were ridiculous, he was sure it had something to do with pollution. The young male had to shrug his shirt off when it became too much, he was already covered in dirt and sweat, but the male didn’t want to suffer from a heat stroke. He loved working with flowers and generally anything that needed to grow. Most would say he had a green thumb. It was stupid that people believed that anything related to nurturing and growing things were feminine.  
“How long are you going to do this for?” The other male asked as he watched Aerith from the pews. This happened so often that Aerith wasn’t even surprised by the other individual. The only thing that confused the brunette was what his companion found so interesting in watching him do his work.

“Until I’m done.” Aerith laughed, his companion had started to watch him over the last few months. He was flattered that the great Sephiroth would find time in his busy schedule to watch him gardening. Who would have thought that one of the strongest men in Shinra would waste his time watching a lowly civilian work in an abandoned church.

“You’re not going to get anything done in this sort of weather.” Sephiroth sighed, the heat didn’t affect him like other people, but even he could see that it was taking a toll on the other male. The male was already topless and Sephiroth could see the brunette’s hair stick to his sweat soaked skin.

“It’s my livelihood. My business.” Aerith grinned, he was practically done. He had finished tending to the plants, he was just checking to see if he had missed anything. The plants sang in a way that indicated that he had done a job well done.

“It would be your livelihood if you didn’t give them away for free.” Sephiroth scolded, he didn’t understand what drew him to the other male. Aerith was tall, his eyes were a similar shade to his own, he wasn’t extraordinarily muscular. His hair was shoulder length and tied neatly behind his back, there was something oddly attractive about the style. Sephiroth learned first hand that the male could hold up well in a fight. It had shocked the male to say the least, he would have never expected any sort of civilian to be able to hold up in a fight against him. That meant that Aerith was a very special man. Sephiroth wanted to know everything about the other male.

“I’m not giving them all away for free.” Aerith snorted, “I’m just advertising my business.”

“It’s not advertising when you continuously give the flowers away.” Sephiroth stated, “Maybe you should sell the vegetables that you’re growing instead.”

“I grow the vegetable for myself and the orphans.” Aerith smiled, “Making someone happy is priceless. Have you seen how depressing it is in the city? A flower does a lot to make someone’s day.”

“You’re too selfless.” Sephiroth sighed, approaching the male. It was strange to think that he was attracted to this guy, someone who was the complete opposite of him. The silver haired male frowned slightly as his hand started to caress the bare skin of the male’s back.

“Really? I always thought it was pretty selfish.” Aerith sighed, turning towards the other male, “I’m only giving them flowers and keeping the vegetables for myself.”

“You’re a strange one Mr Gainsborough.” Sephiroth grinned, using his hands to turn the male’s face upwards. After caressing the young man’s jaw for a minute, Sephiroth’s lips found their way onto the spot his fingers once touched.

“If you continue this I’m afraid I’m going to have to file a complaint.” Aerith chided, leaning into the touch, “The great general is diverting my attention from my livelihood.”

“I’m sure a formal complaint can be made.” Sephiroth commented, finally making a claim on those lips with his own. When his hands slithered lower, the brunette separated their lips.

“Wait. I’ll get you dirty.” Aerith groaned, pushing the male slightly away from him.

“This is armour. I get blood and dirt on it all the time.” Sephiroth snorted, closing in on the male again.

“Fine. I don’t want to be the only shirtless one here.” Aerith complained, “I want skin on skin.”

“Why didn’t you just say that.” Sephiroth smirked, allowing Aerith to fluidly remove his armour. The idea of Aerith accustomed to removing his clothes seemed to do something for his libido. Aerith’s touch was always cool to the touch, it was very soothing. Sephiroth found that the idea of Aerith being able to nurture and raise something was extraordinarily powerful in a way.

“Are you sure?” Aerith asked, it wasn’t that the brunette had anything against this. It was just the fact that the silver haired male was often called a womaniser, and it was strange that he would be open to doing anything with him. They went through this conversation every time there was a clear indication to the fact they were most likely going to have sex.

“No.” Sephiroth grinned, “I’m definite.”

Sex was very uncomfortable when it was in the church. That was one thing that Aerith was definite of, but Sephiroth was the type of guy that liked to have sex whenever and wherever they could. Aerith enjoyed sex just as much as the silver haired male, but he preferred it when they had sex that didn’t result in him having to explain to his mother why he had scrapes and scratches in bizarre places. But did it count as sacrilege if they had sex in an abandoned church?

Aerith’s thoughts went straight out of the window as soon as Sephiroth crushed their mouths together, the air was forced out of him from the impact of his back on the church wall. Sephiroth tasted strongly of a floral tea and something that was unique to him. The brunette always enjoyed kissing the other male because of how he would taste incredibly different depending on the time of day. In the morning the male tasted like bitter coffee and throughout the day the male would move onto either floral teas or plain water. The smell of salt and the flowers Aerith was growing was very heady in the air, the brunette was sure it was concealing every other foul smell that was emitting from the city. Which was to be expected considering the fact he lived in the slums.  
“Stop thinking.” Sephiroth hissed, placing a rough bite against his pulse point. Aerith let out a soft sigh as the male’s mouth moved down his torso, leaving kisses and marks throughout the unblemished skin.

“Make me stop.” Aerith challenged, earning a particularly hard bit on his hip. He loved the pain and pleasure that seemed to come hand in hand.

The heat was suffocating the brunette, and it didn’t help that he currently had a male languidly sucking his cock. It was plain torture. Aerith hissed harshly as the male nipped at his hard length. When the mouth separated from him, the brunette was definite that he was going to murder the other male. How on earth could someone leave him in a state of such arousal. The silver haired male moved away from him completely before locking eyes with him. He then started to leisurely removed the rest of his clothing. Aerith was already stripped a lot earlier and they were now both as equally as naked as each other.  
“So how do you want it? Against the wall or on the floor?” Sephiroth purred, approaching the male again.

“Why don’t you just fuck me.” Aerith growled, he wasn’t the type of person to curse lightly. But this was something definitely worth cursing for. The silver haired male just laughed in response, he used his fingers to loosen up Aerith’s hole, something that the brunette always found to be uncomfortable. When Sephiroth’s finger deliberately massaged the brunette’s prostate, Aerith cursed at the male. The army lieutenant decided that he had prepared the brunette enough and entered the male smoothly, Aerith was gripping his cock painfully. It was something that the brunette always seemed to do.  
“Relax.” Sephiroth breathed in the male’s ear. When Aerith loosened up enough for Sephiroth to comfortably thrust, the male plunged into the body repeatedly. The brunette wasn’t entirely sure how the position wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. Sephiroth was fucking him against a wall, Aerith’s legs were held tightly by the other male. It went on for a few good minutes before Sephiroth decided to abuse his prostate. The building was surrounded by the sounds of heavy moans and pants. Aerith came first as the stimulation appeared to be too much for his body, his cock was getting delicious friction from the other male's torso and his prostate was continuously being stimulated too. Sephiroth didn’t take long to come after the male, and he gently let the other male slide down the wall before moving his own back to rest beside him.

“Shit.” Aerith groaned, “That was great.”

“Next time we’re going to go to base.” Sephiroth stated, the man seemed to have mellowed out after having sex. It was always a funny sight to see.

“Did you just realise that we were in a church?.” Aerith teased, the brunette was completely exhausted. He had no idea how he was even going to walk home, his legs felt like they would probably collapse as soon as he stood up.

“No. We need a bed.” Sephiroth sighed, “Don’t you think it’s time we experimented a little in the bedroom?”

“Hah. I’ll hold you to that.” Aerith laughed, Sephiroth stared at the male before letting out a low chuckle. It was such a weird sight to see. Two equally naked males sitting against a wall laughing. And Aerith wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Fin**


End file.
